


Enmity - Ziva's First Aid

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1387]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The team has to take a first aid refresher course, actually all agents do, but Tony definitely regrets his choice of partner for the course.





	Enmity - Ziva's First Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/16/2003 for the word [enmity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/02/16/enmity).
> 
> enmity[ en-mi-tee ]  
noun, plural en·mi·ties.  
a feeling or condition of hostility; hatred; ill will; animosity; antagonism.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #655 First Aid.

Tony rubbed his chest. He definitely regretted having Ziva as his partner for their first aid refresher course. He’d thought that if he gave her a chance that her enmity towards him would abate some.

Boy, was he wrong. He was positive that she was actually trying to kill him when she demonstrated the Heimlich on him and the force with which she stabbed him with the epi pen was definitely enough to leave a bruise. That was one of the most painful first aid courses he’d ever taken. 

He told Gibbs to mark her down as a last resort when applying first aid at a crime scene. Maybe it was just him that she treated this way, but he definitely didn’t trust her with anyone they were actually trying to save. Still, he appreciated the first aid refresher courses.

They didn’t often arrive at a scene in time to save someone, but when they did being certified and knowing exactly what to do always made Tony more confident and had saved more than one person’s life in the course of his years as a police officer and NCIS agent.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Hopefully I'll be able to get more written before then, but who knows. 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
